Universal remotes allow a user to control multiple devices using the same remote control. Typically, a user presses a button on the remote control in order to specify the device that the user desires to control, then presses another button to indicate a command that the user desires to have sent to the specified device. Such an arrangement may be convenient when a user infrequently switches between devices or has a small number of devices to control. However, if the user is frequently switching between devices, the user has a large number of devices, or the user desires to forgo selecting the device to be controlled, such a universal remote control may not be ideal.